Thunder/Guide
| Scenario = Hostage rescue }} Thunder ''(cs_thunder)'' was a''' hostage rescue map in the Counter-Strike beta, but is has from Operation Payback and made an official appearance in Operation Phoenix in the game Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview '''Thunder is a map which varies from close to long range combat as any type of weapon can be used if they are used at the correct area. The crates is meant for close quarter combat in which players armed with shotguns, sub-machine guns and machine guns will mostly be found there. Players with assault rifles will usually take the generator room as they have more advantages than SMGs and shotguns due to better accuracy. They can sometimes be found at the area next to the communications room. Players with sniper rifles will often be found at the dam or at the Terrorist Spawn zone. Due to this, the area is normally ignored by players who are not wielding sniper type weapons. However, players with the Tactical shield can rush up close to snipers and than engaging them if the sniper is alone or equipped with an inferior pistol. Flashbangs are useful in enclosed areas and at the sections where the hostages are located to blind unaware players or snipers while HE grenades are mostly useful at the area where the crates are located or when a player wants to flank or kill hiding players. Cs_thunder_overview.png|Counter-Strike Version CSGO cs_thuder map overview.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Version Tactics Counter-Terrorists Since Thunder have 3 (1 in CS:GO) different Hostage rescue zone, you may have some advantages in the later of the round. At the start of the pistol round, you and your team can, rush through the dam since his spawn pistol, the USP (P2000 or USP-S in CS:GO) have better accuracy than Terrorist's 9mm spawn pistol. When entering the communicate room, always throw a Flashbang for blinding enemies and Smoke grenade for covering purposes. In the second or later rounds, choose your preferences weapon, if you are armed with Ehotguns, Submachinegun, Assaultrifle and Tactical Shield. Go via the crates to reach the communicate room. And before you enter the middle, be sure look above you as there may be a Terrorists camping above to ambush CTs, and as stated above, snipers can be often found in communicate room, always throw a Flashbang or Smokegrenade or having a Shield player to distract the snipers and other players can take the stairs to the dam and quickly take the sniper down. If you purchase a sniper rifle, you should consider to take the dam. Since you are closer to the exit of the dam, your team have more advantages against Terrorists sniper if timed correctly. If there are less than 3 surviving Terrorists remaining, the round should be favor to your team due to having 3 different HRZ. Terrorists At the pistol round, try to not take the dam as your Glock-18 is inferior than CT's .45ACP spawn pistol or 9mm spawn pistol (or CS:GO version of USP. Instead, either camp at hostage room or attack enemies at close quarter as CT's spawn pistol is more made for accuracy while Terrorist's pistol is more suitable for spraying bullet up close. In later of the round, one guy needs to go into the vent, one guy needs to go into turbine, one guy needs to watch the far left path to CT-spawn, one guy should watch the lower hostage from T-spawn, and one guy must '''buy an Sniper rifle '''every round and position himself to watch both hostages. Each round, the players without the sniper rifle should camp at enclosed areas to ambush CTs. As the player with the sniper rifle, be sure to ace and practice every round. There MUST at least three Terrorists alive in order to prevent the Hostages to be rescued. One player must be in the spawn zone and another two either at lower or upper floor of the dam. Hot Spots Outside/Dam This area is good area for rushing during pistol round. In later rounds, this area is normally avoided due as snipers can eliminate enemies on the opposite ends of the dam. Both the upper and lower floors of the dam will have snipers and they can take control of this area. Take note that Flashbang are not really useful due of open areas, instead Smoke Grenade should be used to cover the players behind it. However, rushing up close to sniper is nearly impossible so it best not to do it unless someone send a player with Shield to distract or cover players behind. If the sniper are not found but you are begin engaged by too many enemy force while you are in the middle of the dam, quickly get in the stairs and take the other way around. Don't hang in the area for too long as enemy often decide to chase 'n' kill you. At the near end of the round, some Terrorists may camp behind the crates to ambush CTs who is escorting Hostages to the dam's HRZ. Due to this, you can either Wallbang (the act of shooting through the surface) or use Flashbang to against the player. Global Offensive version In CS:GO, there are more props that allow the player better protection against the snipers. And also, the dam's Rescue zone has been removed and the only rescue zone are located in CT's spawn zone. Cs thunder o02.jpg cs_thunder0003 Outside.png Csgo thunder.png|Official screenshot. cs_thunder0006 Outside.png cs_thunder0004 Outside-2nd view.png CSGO cs_thunder dam.jpg|The dam. Cs thunder CT spawm to dam hi.png Cs thunder CT spawn to dam lo.png cs_thunder communication room to dam lo.png cs_thunder communication room to dam hi.png cs_thunder dam HRZ.png Interior hallways/Generators Snipers are normally not present in these areas as players armed with shotguns, submachine guns, and assault rifles as well machine guns are mostly present. In the area where the crates are found, it is a favored camping spot where players wielding shotguns, sub-machine guns and Machine guns will appear. Meanwhile, the generator area is often used by players armed with assault rifles. Before entering the entrance of the communicate room, be sure look above as there may be a Terrorist either camping onto the rail or in the vent, as that area is a "ambush zone" for terrorists. Note the Smoke grenade are not very useful item at area where the crates are found due of enclosed area, unless you know passing it without bumping into an enemy, they will most likely spraying his weapons into the smoke. Instead, Flashbang are very useful to blind enemy, and HE grenade for killing assailants who is waiting for an ambush. cs_thunder Crates.png cs_thunder T spanw cam 1.png cs_thunder Crate.png cs_thunder crate to T spawn 1.png cs_thunder Crate to T spawn 2.png cs_thunder middle to T spawn ambush zone.png cs_thunder vent ambush zone.png CSGO cs_thunder ambush zone.jpg|This area can be used to ambush unaware CTs below. CSGO cs_thunder T spawn to dam.jpg Cs thunder o01.jpg cs_thunder Generator room 1.png cs_thunder generator room 2.png cs_thunder generator room 3.png CSGO cs_thunder generator.jpg Terrorist Spawn Zone/Communications Room This area is open spaced thus snipers can be sometimes be common here. In pistol rounds, CTs will often rush in this area while the Terrorists will usually prefer to guard the interior hallways or the dam. In later rounds, Terrorists are often armed with long range weaponry, due to this, NEVER rush in the area without throwing a Flashbang. As a Terrorist armed with G3SG1 may probably able to kill half/entire of your team only with few bullets. Instead, it is advisable to throw a Flashbang to blind the snipers and Smoke grenade to allow you get closer to sniper and engaging with better luxury. Note HE grenade are not recommended as it can harm any Hostages. As a result of Money penalty. Either way, as a CT, you have two options to rush in the area: #Have half of your team ready to strike from below and another half of your team strike from above. Note as stated above, throw a Flashbang before striking the area. #Take the vent while armed with a kind of sniper rifle to distract the Terrorists (it advised to kill the snipers first before focus on other players) (best with AWP or SG 550), and let your team without sniper rifles to take down remaining Terrorists. cs_thunder T spawn1.png CSGO cs_thunder communication zone.jpg|Control room/T Spawn. cs_thunder T spawn2.png Csgo thunder hostage room.jpg|Ditto. cs_thunder usable security cam.png|Usable camera. cs_thunder T spawn cam 3 with player himself.png|Note: One of the usable cameras allow s the player to see himself. cs_thunder communication room to dam lo 2.png cs_thunder T spawn cam 2.png cs_thunder Room next to T spawn1.png cs_thunder Room next to T spawn2.png cs_thunder vent 1.png cs_thunder vent 2.png cs_thunder vent 3.png Other areas Stairs This area does not contain much activity as this area is only used when the players who are located at the dam while pinned by enemy and it forced to retreat. However, when the round is near at the end, some Counter-Terrorists may take this way to reach to the dam of the Hostage Rescue Zone if their spawn zone has been compromised by Terrorists. The Terrorists can, however sometimes camping here. cs_thunder crate to dam's stairs level 1.png cs_thunder crate to dam's stairs level 1 (2).png cs_thunder crate to dam's stairs level 1 exit.png cs_thunder crate to dam's stairs level 2.png Counter-Terrorist Spawn zone The spawn zone normally does not contain much of activity, unless the round is nearly at the end of the round. Remaining Terrorists may be found there awaiting for ambushing CT with their Hostages. cs_thunder0000 CT Spawn Zone.png CSGO cs_thunder CT spawn.jpg|CT spawn cs_thunder0001 CT Spawn Zone-2nd view.png cs_thunder CT spawn APC view.png cs_thunder CT spawn HRZ.png cs_thunder CT spawn stairs1.png cs_thunder CT spawn stairs 2.png cs_thunder CT spawn to dam lo.png cs_thunder CT spawm to dam hi.png Category:Map guides